VA detention camp
by WillowBelikov
Summary: What happens when Kirova catches Lissa Christian and Rose drinking? She sends them away for a week, to DETENTION CAMP ! And none other than our favorite Russian God is their chaperone ! Summarys suck, But read and review ;D


**Hi Guys, This is my first ever fanfiction, numero uno, so please please please be gentle, I'll continue this story If I get enough positive reviews, soo click that button ! :)**

**Disclaimer : All creative rights belong to Richelle Mead, I own nothing except the plot !**

**~ Ok So I edited this chapter a little to go with my lovely readers suggestions ! Thanks so I much, I LOVE constructive criticism, give it to me ! I'm soo happy that you guys like it ! I didn't expect to get any reviews actually, so this means a lot to me ! I read my emails on my phone last night before bed and my screen was filled with fanfiction updates, awesome! :) And thank you sooo much Vampire Academy Lover 13 ! Sometimes I just randomly forget things, like quotation marks.. oopsss, and not even realize it.. o.0 ! I love you forever ! I'll stop rambling now :) ~ Ok I lied one more thing, the best kind of review I can get is one with advice, criticism and LOTS of ideas, 3 ! **

**Set after the cabin, No attack occurred though, so yeahh, DIMITRI ANDD ROSSEEE ! hehe :)**

RPOV:

"This is OUTRAGE chance after chance and you three still don't learn!" 

"I dont know what to do with you anymore," Kirova screamed at Lissa, Christian, and me.

Last night the headmistress kind of caught us underage drinking. Yeah, crap. We went to Mia Rinaldi's party, and got wasted, and of course us lucky three wandering back to our dorms with vodka in our hands, ran into Kirova...

_ 'Rose we are so dead ! I cant believe she caught us drinking!' _Liss shot through the bond.

"And that is why for punishment, you two are being sent off for a week. This week will be hard on you three," Kirova said as she twisted her face into some evil smile thing, the kind of look I imagine I have as I'm killing strigoi kind of look. "And that's because, you're going to detention camp!"

_ 'Rose ! I've Heard about that it's supposed to terrible I heard they make you stay in the woods, with a councilor, and you have to do drills and chores and wake up at 5 am...'  
><em> 

I nodded in agreement. After this kid, Greg, went to detention camp, he was always looking over his shoulder and was jumpy. I heard they don't actually take you camping, they just lock you up in a box, and scream at you for days about how terrible that you are until you start to believe it too. But then again, is Adrian really a trusted source ?

"And for further punishment, I'm sending you with the hardest of the guardians, Dimitri Belikov," Kirova snickered.

_ 'Hehehe funny.. maybe this is good then Rose...' _Lissa said secretly to me through our bond.  
>Ever since Lissa found about Dimitri and I a few weeks ago, she cant stop talking about us. When I first told her, for example, she literally squealed so loud, her dorm neighbor came over to see if she was alright..<p>

"I have arranged for you to leave tomorrow morning at 6 AM, now go to your dorms and pack!"

On our way to our dorms Lissa was getting frustrated as naturally, I caused problems with her boy toy, Christian.

"Well dammit Sparky, You just had to bring Vodka to the party!" I screamed not caring who heard me.

"Excuse me Rosie, you told me to bring it, you said if I didn't I'd wake up with reproductive organs!"

_ 'Rose ! You said that to him! Apologize!'_

"I'm not going to Liss," I said matter of factually, knowing that our secret conversations drive Christian crazy.

"And you should know better than to listen to me Christian! Dammit, 6 AM... I'm gonna go pack. Goodnight Liss," I said over my shoulder as I walked back to my dorm.

Stupid ass Kirova! I cant believe she would send Sparky, Lissa, Dimitri, and I away for a week... heh if only she knew.. when I finally got to my dorm, I found a packing list on my table

Rose,

Your actions do have consequences, and this is the price that you must pay. I love you, but this is not going to be fun.

Here's what you should bring:

Clothes for a week

Hiking Boots

Pen and Paper

Icy Hot

Swim Suit

Flip Flops

Bathroom Supplies you can use in the woods/lake

Sleeping Bag

Flashlight

Rain Poncho

Your Stake (just in case, we do have Lissa with us)

NO CELLPHONE

and whatever else you deem necessary.

Go to sleep early, You have a big week ahead of you Roza.

-Dimitri.

**A/N**

**So what do you guys think, good idea, bad idea ?**

**Should I continue, and some ideas for what happens at detention camp anyone ?**

**Well thank you lovely readers !**

**PLEASE review !**

**_Hey guys! This is Willow's sister, also her beta. Just thought that another little something should be put in here, because Willow didn't. WE DO NOT CONDONE UNDERAGE DRINKING. I could get you _****_into a heap of _****_**trouble with the**_********_**law**_****_, it _****_**kills**_****_ brain cells, (And Lord knows that some people are lacking on those these days...) and it is _****_**very addictive**_****_. Please, for everyones sake, do not drink if you are underage! You do not need it, and NO, it DOES NOT make you "look cool." If you absolutely must, please do us all a favor and flush your car keys before you start. There might be a few more things like that in this story, so just a heads up. I'll make sure to put a warning at the top if I spot anything else like that. Peace!_**

**Kbai :) 3**


End file.
